


little dark age

by HIDECEST



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Corruption, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief, Hatred, Mono Has Issues, No Beta, Revenge, Six Dies, Violencd, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIDECEST/pseuds/HIDECEST
Summary: “M—Mono.”* * *Or: Six sacrifices herself, and Mono becomes stricken with grief and a dark desire.  Do not read if you don’t want LN2 spoilers. Note: The Thin Man, in this AU, is just a regular monster, and is not Mono.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	little dark age

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like feral mono.
> 
> there may be a part two of this where i have mono meet seven,, maybe.

Dying in the place of someone you love seems like a good way to go.

Six has seen many horrors. These eyes of hers have become dull with pain and bloody gore, and nowadays see nothing but ways to survive. She’s an empty shell, disregarding everything but herself.

Until she meets Mono, of course. The boy is quiet, smart, fast-moving and quick-thinking, and he knows how to survive, and he’s strong. Not physically—no children were, really, considering how much taller everything was compared to them and. But mentally, he was strong, and his head never floated to the clouds and his instinct to survive and keep moving was polished like hers. He is someone Six had never met before.

He’s something that A: is new. B: does not attempt to kill her. C. is alive. That alone is enough to make her curiosity spike. She learns about him, as time goes on and they keep running and defeating things. 

She learns that Mono, though quiet, is a bit of a goofball. He likes toys, occasionally picking them up along their journey and then getting rid of them when he needs to. He likes puzzles and praise; when Six mumbles a quiet “good job,” to him as he figures out how to navigate the hospital, he straights up and Six can see the bag on his head curl upwards slightly, hints of a smile on that face. 

She learns that he gets frustrated easily, too, throwing random items along the rooms they reside in. His shoulders tense up and Six learns that, during those times, it’s best to leave him be.

She likes Mono. She likes him because he’s just about everything she’s not, and usually that would make someone jealous, wouldn’t it? But sometimes, when she looks at him, she imagines a future for him—one that she does not reside in—and there is nothing but a strange fondness and peace that swells in her stomach. 

So.. Really, she’s okay with this. 

The wind is howling. It rains, and she can hear it like a little buzzing, amidst the pain. Ah, right, the pain. It hurts, like pain usually does. Makes her eyes begin to water and her heart pick up and makes her want to scream; there are beams crushing her legs and her chest and the pressure is so intense and she can see Mono from afar and all she can do is whimper out a pained, “M—Mono.”

He rushes to her, throwing the bag off his head and she gets a good look at his face and to be honest, this is a good sight to die to, she thinks, because she would much rather leave this world staring into the fond, soft eyes of her best friend than into the greedy mouth of just another monster. 

The wind howls more. “Mono.”

The boy’s eyes are wide, panic swelling in them and dancing in his pupils, clear little beads forming in the corner of them. Tears. He grabs her hands and she realizes just how warm his are; and how hers are rapidly losing their own temperature. 

“I can pull you out,” he says, nodding, as if trying to tell it to himself, “I can pull, I can—“

“D—D—Don’t,” she pants, shaking her own head and managing to fling her hood off. “It hurts, they’re on top of me.”

Her vision dances in her eyes. Mono’s face begins to blur and she can barely think, only feeling, and she can feel something.. loosening.. something’s getting loose, and she realizes that, oh, it’s her lifespan shortening by the second.

There was.. something she needed to tell him, wasn’t there? Yes, there was something, something important, but she can’t remember, body on fire and everything is cold, it’s cold, it’s very cold, except Mono’s hands. 

She hears him sniffle, hears his breath get irregular as he huffs, trying to breathe, crying, before the boy falls to his knees and wails out a loud, horrible, “Six,” realizing that he cannot help her, he cannot save her— he cannot save her, not this time.

Things are very dark now, and she remembers what she needed to tell him— if only her mouth could just move, move, move, dammit, move— her lips part. 

“Hey,” she whispers, because it’s all she can manage. She shakes his hand and stares him in the eyes. 

“What?” Mono croaks.

”Live,” she tells him, the wind getting louder and their own breathing growing, “Mono.”

She falls loose.

——

Mono does not move for a long, long time.

He stays, curled there, sat on the cold wooden floor listening to the rain and wind. There’s a hole in the roof that makes the rain come in, and he cries while the water from it drips down his face, and muffles his grief-stricken cries against the thunder and lightning. 

He does not stop crying, not for a while, and he does not let his friend’s hands go, even though they’re extremely cold and frozen and limp, he clings to them like she’ll wake up, even though she doesn’t.

Time stops existing while he lays there. He didn’t want this. He knew one day they would die, fade away, but he did not plan this for Six—if she were to die, he thinks, he would have wanted it to be bigger, more significant... 

The wind howls, and within it, he hears the way she stutters his name in the last moments. 

This world is not fair. It takes and it takes and it takes and it will not let you have anything, it will strip you down of everything you have ever loved until you are nothing, and then it will watch as you become a monster. 

Mono does not want to be a monster. He does not want Six’s death to be meant for absolutely nothing. She died so he could live— and live he would. Staying here any longer meant that he, too, would die.

He was still on the run.

His body freezes. The run. The run. They’d been running before the ceiling collapsed, falling on top of his companion, who pushed him out of the way. But from what? From what had they been running from, from what, had they been trying to leave behind.. What was it, what was it?

Him.

The image of a certain man who needed no introduction flashes in his mind, and Mono feels his hands release his companion’s and they instead curl into fists, into tiny little fists and his body begins to shake and rattle, his teeth clank against one another, eyebrows narrowing downward in anger as he thinks, over and over, _If it wasn’t for you. If it wasn’t for you, if it wasn’t for you...!_

A darkness is born within him, and the energy of it is so fierce the woods bends as he stands, and suddenly Mono feels an overwhelming urge to make something hurt. To make it hurt as much as he is, and he knows exactly what it is that he’s going to break, shatter into pieces. 

I’m coming for you, he thinks, slowly grabbing his bag. I’m coming. I’m coming. I’m not going to run anymore. I’m going to kill you. Be ready. 

He gives his friend one last look and exhales slowly. “I’ll come back,” he says, “Just wait for me, Six.. I just need to do this one thing, you know? I’m going to make it all worth it.”

He leaves the old house then, traveling deeper into the city which suddenly feels so much more alone and empty. But the sky is just as chaotic as he is, the clouds swirl and the lightning shakes the air, matching the sheer anger and hatred that seethes out of him like an air conditioner. 

It does not take long to find the thin man.

The sight of him only induces this whirlwind of emotions he feels; it’s like a drug, makes him sway on his feet as he approaches the man. On his journey over, he’d become one with the TV; able to transport his body through the screens, and manipulate them to his will, until he no longer needed that stupid remote holding his skills back.

The thin man is not made of flesh and bones, just powerful pixels. Pixels Mono could work with and he does. Extends his hand and curls his fingers and watches with a sick, twisted and callous joy as the thin man glitched and glitches, his laughter booming among the powerful blows of the sky, throwing his head back and losing himself to the insanity of revenge. 

He can feel it. The weakness of the man before him, the reason why Six’s body is currently fucking rotting within a shitty, stupid old building, the reason why she isn’t besides him right now breathing. This man had taken it all away.

”When I’m done with you,” he says, knowing the man cannot answer—nobody can, not anymore— “I’m going to go back, and give Six a proper burial. This is all your fault, you know— After, I’m going to the school, to the hospital, to wherever more pieces of shit like you reside, and I’m going to kill them, just like you. None of you are going to escape me.”

The Thin Man is on his knees, and Mono gives one more burst of his energy; hits him with it and then the black figure is gone, reduced to the same ashes of children Mono had been absorbing on his journey. 

He feels elated. So elated, as if he could fly. There is nothing here in this city anymore—at least, there won’t be, once he diminishes it all, and there is nothing left but his own darkness and the corpse of his friend. 

“Can you see me, Six?” He looks into the sky, “Can you see me, right now? I hope you can. I’m doing this all for you,” he explains, “I’ll get rid of them, I promise, every single monster in the world, I’ll make sure they’re never free to wander around and do as they please. They’ll all die, I swear it. It’s all for you. All for you. I’ll keep living.”

There is no reply, just the pitter patter of rain. His bag has become wet and stuffy, so he slides it off, drops it onto the floor and lets it fall into a puddle.

Mono stares at his reflection, and there is something different about it. His eyes look weird—they’re wide and crazed, bloodshot and he looks hungry, but not for food His hair is a wild mess from the multiple times he’d pulled on it—there is something missing, he knows, but it died along with his friend. 

“If I kill everyone,” he says into the open air, looking up again, “I’ll be the only one left, won’t I..?”

His shoulders shake and he would like to pretend it’s the rain dripping down his face, but it’s hot, hot tears. He sniffles, unsuccessful in holding back a little sob, wiping his face. “Six,” he whispers, “Don’t leave me.”

He sits in the puddle he tossed his hat in, staring at it, feeling suddenly empty. There’s a chair not too far away from him, and it seems much more inviting than this cold floor. The boy, quietly, stands, walks over and sits on it.

There, with his emptiness, he waits for another surge of darkness to fulfill him.


End file.
